Thou Shall Not Fall
by Anare Silvermoon
Summary: But in the end, he cared for her more. He would not let her fall. He would not fail her. This is NOT a romance


_Author note:_ Hope you'll like it. I've seen only a few episodes, so bear with me if there are any plot mistakes.

_Disclaimer:_I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. They all belong to their respective author. I also don't own the song "Cry Little Sister"

**Thou Shall Not Fall**

_Last fire will rise  
Behind those eyes  
Black house will rock  
Blind boys don't lie  
_

At first sight, no one would tell you that he was passionate. Appearing cool and detached, nothing could make him lose his demeanor and he didn't seem to care about his subordinates. But those that seen him fight would beg to differ. For when he fought, his eyes displayed all the passion, defiance and such emotions, that could not be normally seen on him and a fire was set ablaze in them, making them appear even more emotional.

_Immortal fear  
That voice so clear  
Through broken walls  
That scream I hear_

Many were jealous of his position as the head of the Kuchiki clan, seeing the great manor and all things the family possessed. But when he walked the corridors of the manor alone, Rukia long since departed to her room, he wished for a simpler, more normal life. As the head of the clan, he held many responsibilities on his shoulders, and sometimes it all just seemed like too much. Many wished for a life as _easy _as his….fools….they didn't know what such life consisted of.

_Cry little sister (thou shall not fall)  
Come, come to your brother (thou shall not die)  
Unchain me sister (thou shall not feel)  
Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)_

Rukia. When he first saw her, a new face in the Shinigami Academy, he immediately recognized her as the girl his wife has spoken to him about shortly before her death. He broke the rules of his clan when he adopted her, but he could hardly care about that. He made a promise and he wasn't about to brake it. Sometimes, he thought that Rukia was the only thing keeping him sane. He didn't show that he cared about her, and he knew she thought that he hated her, but he couldn't bring himself to show how much he really cared. He hoped that one day she would understand, and no words would be needed anymore.

_Blue masquerade  
Strangers look on  
When will they learn this loneliness?  
Temptation heat  
Beats like a drum  
Deep in your veins _

Since he became captain of Gotei 6, he would spend nights in the office, sometimes not returning home for a few days. In some way he was glad, because when Rukia was away because of some mission, the house would become strangely quiet and he often had a feeling the walls would suffocate him if he stayed in there any longer. At least when he was in the office and Renji was there, he would have something to focus his mind on, since it was very amusing watching him squirm under his gaze while he was giving in the report of his latest mission.

_I'll live nine lives little sister (thou shall not fall)  
Come, come to your brother (thou shall not die)  
Unchain me sister (thou shall not feel)  
Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)_

Sometimes he tried to imagine what would it be like to live as human, but the image didn't seem very appealing to him. Being helpless if some hollow should appear…..no, that would not bode well with him. It wasn't very common for a member of Gotei 13 to travel to human world, be he had been there two times and it's seemed…….well, different. That was the best word to describe it.

_My Shangri-La  
I can't forget  
Why you were mine  
I need you now_

Before his wife died, but after he first went to human world, he remembered vividly describing to her his impressions of it. She was amazed, for in her life she has never been there. But even if he wasn't as impressed as she was, the way she used to listen to him with wide eyes that you could so easily read her emotions from, brought a small smile to his lips. His wife, his beloved Hisana who died, leaving him with only his memories and a promise he gave her. With her by his side, everything seemed easier and when she died, his world crumbled to dust, leaving only memories and crooked smiles behind.

_Cry little sister (thou shall not fall)  
Come, come to your brother (thou shall not fall)  
Unchain me sister (thou shall not fear)  
Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)  
_

And that's where it all went to Rukia again. Funny, that his whole world seemingly spun around her and yet she thought he hated her. And in a way he did.

But in the end, he cared for her more. He would _not_ let her fall. He would _not_ fail her.

_  
Cry little sister (thou shall not fall)  
Come, come to your brother (thou shall not fall)  
Unchain me sister (thou shall not feel)  
Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)  
Cry sister (thou shall not fall)  
(thou shall not lie)  
(thou shall not feel)  
(thou shall not fall)_


End file.
